Naito Ame (Night Rain)
by The Dixie Artist
Summary: ::REVISED! (thank heavens):: Sakura and company have come and nearly gone through high school. However, something drastically changes. What's wrong with Sakura? And how does Meilin fit into all this? Major couplings: S+S, E+T
1. Dreaming of Deceit

Naito Ame (Night Rain) ::revised::  
A CardCaptor Sakura FanFic

Chapter 1: Dreaming of Deceit

AN: Hi everyone! I'm back for oodles o' fun! (yeh…right. -_-;;) The Dixie Artist (once known as CherryTides) has decided to officially revamp this story.  I wrote it a LONG, long time ago, and it's in desperate need of improvements and fine-tuning.  Mou, CherryBlossomz08 was right…I have to figure out this plot, and fast.  Mucho thankies to all the people who originally reviewed that craptacular piece of fiction:

My Best Buds forever: CherryBlossomz08 and The Infamous Kid Pixie

And the random reviewers who I don't know: Jurei, jetforce, butterfly~***, Gaby-chan, Otaku-hime

WARNING: This fic will contain some swearing, and Japanese words (yeah, I'll put some Japanese in somewhere, but don't worry, there'll be a glossary).  If this bothers you, tough cookies, or continue at your own risk.  And remember, I'm only **14**, so this probably won't be the greatest.  You want nice CCS fics? Go read **Ides of Diamonds **work.  She's spectacular.  Compared to the Infamous Kid Pixie, who has a college reading level at her age (same as mine), I only have a senior's in high school.   Compared to her six (or was it seven? ^_~) years, I'm only four years ahead for my age.  As for CherryBlossomz008…I never did ask her.  So, in conclusion, this might suck.  ^^;;

Again, if you happen to come to the end of this chapter, please review! Makes me mucho happy, and keeps the world goin' round.  And don't worry, the title means "Night Rain" and will have some meaning later in the fic.  Ja ne! ^^

**Disclaimer -- ::sniff:: CardCaptor Sakura never has, or ever will belong to me.  The lovely artists of CLAMP own it.  The only thing I take credit for is the idea for this story.  I'm just an anime-obsessed fangirl who loves Eriol-chan dearly.  Quatre Raberba Winner, too.  Now enough of this crap, no more delays, and on with the fic! And yes, I know her name in Japanese is "Meiling" with the G silent, but why even put it in?**

**And I will say this now... I am having a LOT of trouble uploading my stories and such.  Probably because I have AOL, and dial-up…::shudder:: the crappiest browser on the face of the earth.  Thank my parents.  Only good for IM's.  I've deleted and re-uploaded this fic about 8 times now….so if it's crappy, don't worry, it'll get better.  I'm just incredibly pissed off right now.  Thank you.**

****

_Li Meilin…Meilin…_

Li Meilin tossed and turned in her bed as the nightmare continued.  It was a persistent dream…she had it every night now for the past year.  What significance it was of she wasn't certain.  It was of a woman with considerable power trying to get her to join her…or something like that.

**::dream sequence::**

Meilin looked at her surroundings.  She shuddered as she took in the place.  It consisted of an empty white void and her, all alone.  She remembered this all too well… when would **she** show up?

A young woman, clad in deep fuchsia armor, with bone-straight jet black hair draping over her, suddenly emerged from the shadows.  She looked no older than 17, Meiling's current age.  She smiled at the Chinese girl.

_"I know what you desire Li-san…that craving of yours, just barely out of reach.  I can help you achieve your dream.  Will you help me?"_

Meilin shook her head wildly.  What does she want from me? "N-no…no, iie!! I can't side with evil! Shaolan would hate me for it!" (A/N: I'll be using Shaolan when the Chinese family talks about him, Syaoran for Japanese, and whenever I'm narrating.  Yes, I KNOW it's Xiaolang in Chinese…but I don't feel like typing it.)

The mysterious woman pouted_._  _"You think I'm evil? I'm hurt…" _

Meilin found this to be quite absurd.  How fake was she?

The figure raised an eyebrow._  "Ah, yes, that Shaolan boy," _the figure said as she wrapped a curl absently around her finger_. _ It's a pity, she thought, to have such a young girl be deprived of her life.  Oh well, she'll be mine soon enough_.  _Time to progress with the operation.She smiled deviously.  _"You love him, do you not?"_

Meilin froze.  How in the name of Kami-sama does she know about my private thoughts?! Why was she tapping into her subconscious? "Of course I do! And…h-how did you know that??"

The woman smiled.  "_It's funny.  Your eyes just lost that fire of theirs for a brief moment…however; I know many things, Li Meilin.  I know you envy that Kinomoto girl, just oh-so- jealous of her, and yet…you are somehow attached to her.  She was a friend.  On the contrary, she was never worthy to become Mistress of the Cards, ne? I know you've trained with your cousin for many years, yet, even though you had no magic through the lineage, you were an ally and formidable opponent.  I've been watching you, your potential, for so many years."_

"Nani?! My potential…You've been watching me?!"

The woman giggled slightly.  Oh, how Meiling HATED that.  How could any human being be so sadistic? Giggling…over something so insane as this?! "_Yes, Meilin.  You know, you're not as useless as you seem.  In fact, that potential I was speaking of…it can be quite compelling.  That Kinomoto devil took all your glory.  Besides…"_

Meilin scoffed.  "Besides what, you witch! And why do you keep on invading my dreams?! You've never even said your name!!"

The woman tsked and shook at finger at Meilin.  "_Well, well, I wouldn't be talking so rudely to me if you want me to give you a gift of admirable abilities."_

"A gift?"

"_Hai, Meilin.  And to answer your inquiry: I'm a sorceress from long ago.  My name is Keikoku._ (A/N: It means beautiful woman in Japanese, if I'm not mistaken) _ I believe your aunt might know something about me."  
  
_            Well, this was a shock to Meilin's system.  Just how old WAS this woman?  She certainly couldn't be her age anymore.  And she knew Xiaolang's mother? "Augh…kuso! What have you done with Auntie Yelan?!"

Keikoku closed her eyes and sighed.  "Such language, tomodachi.  I've done nothing to your family.  And to think, I can give you my magic…"

She grunted.  Meilin wanted answers, and NOW.  "I'm not any friend of yours! And…magic? Me? Why are you lying?"  
            

"No lies, Meilin-san, just the purity of truth, and," she waved her hand in a circle, creating a clock.  "You'd better leave before you're late for your training."  She smiled smugly.  "Ja ne, Meilin."

**::end dream sequence::**

"AHH!" she screamed as she awoke from the torment.  But something was odd.  _She didn't remember anything of her dream._  This couldn't be good.  Why would she awake screaming if she didn't even know what it was about? She glanced at her alarm clock.  5:00.  No time to fret over that issue.  Today she was leaving for summer training with Syaoran.  Her parents allowed her to miss a few weeks of school so she can begin training early this year.  She smiled, imagining Wei at the moment she would arrive.  "Okaerinasa, Meilin-san! Mistress Yelan and Master Shaolan await your appearance inside." Demo, she couldn't tell anyone about the delusions of the night.  They shouldn't be troubled over her.

**::later, at the Li Mansion::**

Meilin slipped into her robes, pondering the dream.  She could only remember one thing: Magic…and a woman!  Is it even valid? Doshite? What goal does she yearn for?  Is her purpose truly evil? She walked down the lonely corridor, and opened the solid oak door, labeled "TRAINING FACILITY".  She knew she really had no purpose there, for she was there during Shaolan's magic session, but she enjoyed watching him.  Once inside, she saw her cousin, the one she loved dearly, changing into his robes.  (A/N: No nasty thoughts, the slacks are on…but, now ladies, don't you want to see Syao-chan shirtless?) She blushed, then immediately condemned her thoughts.  

"Hi Shaolan!"  
  
            "Mmph," he was getting his shirt on, "Hello, Meilin."  He smiled warmly.  Ever since meeting Sakura, Syaoran opened his mind and his heart, an objective Meilin could never succeed in.  As she watched him battle, she could only wonder.  _Perhaps…maybe he didn't approve of me since I had no magical abilities? No! Syaoran loves me! Just…not how I love him.  He couldn't possibly hate me for that…could he?_

She grasped the side of her head.  "Unh…I feel dizzy…" and with that, she left to take a nap in her bedroom.  She could utterly care less about her training right now.

When she awoke, the clock read 11:22.  She had missed her training.  "::yawn:: Refreshing…" she headed out the winding corridors, down the endless numbers of stairs, and went outside looking for Syaoran.

"Shaolan! Shaolan!" she scanned the parameter.  Where was he? 

She didn't need to look any farther.  He was on the edge of a bluff, staring out into the vast ocean separating him from the treasures of the life he was missing.

She came up behind him, and gave him the simplest question that came to her mind.  "What's the matter?" However, Syaoran had other things on his mind, and declined answering.  He couldn't tell her that he missed the one he loved; he couldn't tell her that he questioned the fact if she still loved him; it would hurt her too much.  So, he decided to answer her, somewhat.

"Nande monai, Meilin-chan.  Don't fret over it."

Meilin saw through him like glass.  She wasn't stupid, hell no! It was fucking obvious what the matter was.  "Don't assume I don't know who you're thinking of, Li Shaolan! You're thinking of Kinomoto!" She barely choked out the words. Tears welled in her eyes, but she refused to show any signs of weakness, not letting a single one fall.  "Onegai, don't even come near me anymore! I hate you, baka-yaro!"  She threw the ring that Syaoran had given her into his hand, and stormed off into the clearings, leaving Syaoran shocked.

Syaoran stared at the ring as she left.  It was made of pure gold, with a deep ruby surrounded by little diamonds.  It was originally used to signify their engagement, but it now symbolized their friendship.  He had half the mind to toss the ring in the crashing waves below, or chase after Meilin.  He did neither.  "Nani…did I do to hurt you, Meilin?"  His fist enclosed the ring, and he slammed it into the ground.  He muttered something, two words were audible.

"_Damn it_!"

Well now, isn't that better than the junk of before? Don't worry to the people who reviewed this before, same basic ideas, I'm just updating the rustiness on the story.  Hope this is the eye-candy of the fiction-world! Again, pardon the fact that this isn't the best, because remember: I'm fourteen.  And, the chapters WILL get longer as time goes by! Enjoy, and ja ne!

Y'all is a pronoun! And peace, cookies, and Dr. Pepper!

~*~The Dixie Artist~*~ (read more for Glossary ^^)

**GLOSSARY** as in order written– for most of the definitions, I give mucho thankies to CherryBlossomz008

**Note:** Names in Japanese are written last name first.  AKA: If your name was John Smith, it'd be Smith John in Japan.

**-san - **a term that denotes respect, used on strangers and people you don't know well 

**iie -  **no

**Kami-sama **the Almighty (known to many…as God)

**Kuso **– shit (yup, this fic WILL contain language, mind you!)

**Tomodachi** – friend

**Ja ne** – see ya

**Okaerinasa** – formal welcome back

**Demo** - but

**Doshite – **why?****

**Nande monai** – It's nothing

**-chan** – a term for close friends, shows affection

**Onegai** – please

**Baka-yaro** – asshole  

**Nani – **what?


	2. Gateways of Friendship

Naito Ame

A CardCaptor Sakura FanFic

Chapter 2: Gateways of Friendship

A/N: (expect these at the beginning and end of every chapter) Howdy, y'all.  Chapter two here, which'll mostly involve a conversation…so if it's REALLY short, don't blame me! Arigato gozaimasu to the who reviewed my first chapter.  (before I reuploaded this…go check out the first chap if you missed my mini-rant on AOL) It's greatly appreciated, even if it is two reviews.  Nothing else to say…::whistles absentmindedly::.  Adios, amigos!

Oh, and Emi-chan, I honestly don't know Chinese worth a flip.  Obviously, you do.  If you'd like to explain to me how I should spell it, I'd be most grateful.  Arigato!

Disclaimer: Again, CCS no belong to me.  I'm broke as it is since I'm trying to go to ACEN next year! It belongs to CLAMP, while CardCaptors (shudder) belongs to Nelvana.

Syaoran stared blankly into the ceiling of his bedroom.  _Why in the hell is Meilin acting so strange? It's like she's…well, I'm not really sure.  Did I do something to harm her? If so, what?_

Meilin requested to his mother that she leave to return home.  Yelan was equally shocked at this, and she had all rights to, but she granted Meilin's wish.  He tried to talk to her before she left, but she never said a word.  _All I need is Daidouji-san right here to counsel me, and then it'll all be SO perfect! _He smirked.  Since when had he become so sarcastic? I guess that's the way it was now.  His shell that Sakura broke was returning.  Don't get him wrong, he was still very warm and caring… But, six years…had it really been that long? She'd be seventeen, like him.  He glanced outside at the darkness of the night.  Not a star visible.  Just the branches of the trees outside.  His thoughts were left unsettled when Wei knocked on the door.

"Master Li! You have a private fax!"

_But…no one ever writes to me…or even knows the exact address of my fax line...except Meilin!  _He climbed out of his bed and opened the door to see Wei in his pajamas and robes.  Syaoran smiled.  "Master Li, you also have this package." "Arigato, Wei.  Now please, for your own good, go get some rest."  Wei nodded as Syaoran closed his door.  He tossed the package on his bed for later.  When he opened the cover envelope of the fax, he was outright taken aback at the return address.  
  
            **Daidouji Tomoyo?!**

            No.  No way.  Now, this COULDN'T be.  Could it? Since when did she need to talk to him? Wasn't she always so interested in Sakura? He shrugged it off.  Although he didn't exactly know her too well (Meilin kept in touch, however) she was very thoughtful had a good heart.  He wouldn't expect much less from Sakura's best friend.  But, knowing her, this was either a notice about something wrong, or a letter to be in contact.  He didn't know which was worse.

It read:

            To: Li Syaoran  
            

Konnichiwa, Li-kun! This is Daidouji Tomoyo.  It's been too long since the Tomoeda company heard any word of the Lis! How are you and Meilin-chan doing? (At that, Syaoran winced) I hope all is well with you, but there is an urgent matter to discuss.  And yes, by what I'm sure you're thinking right now, it DOES involve Sakura-chan.  However, it's has nothing to do with what else you're probably thinking of, the Sakura Cards.  I'm not sure why, I just have a hunch that something's up, no da? Sakura's no longer quite as genki, she has these peculiar visions, and life here just seems quite boring.  I can't watch Sakura forever, and I'm hoping with all thought that you would be keen on returning to Japan.  Please call me as soon as you read this.  
                                      
                                                                        With all respect,   
                                                                        Daidouji Tomoyo  
            

She left a phone number, and a last note:  
            

PS: To save you the trouble, I've enclosed a one-way plane ticket from Hong Kong to Tomoeda.  The trip is in two days.  Hope I didn't pressure you.  ^^  I also bought out your old apartment, the deed's in there, too.  Sorry for the short notice.  Again, call me once you get this note!  
  
            Syaoran grabbed the parcel.  It was from her.  As he rummaged through it, yes, true to her word (as if she wouldn't be), she included the apartment deed, and a plane ticket headed for Tokyo.  He wasn't surprised she bought this.  Thanks to Tomoyo's parents, particularly her mother, Sonomi, the President of Daidouji Toys, she was filthy rich.  Hell, if she truly wanted to, she could fill an Olympic sized swimming pool to the brim with green Jell-O.  (A/N: O.o) He picked up his phone.  He didn't care what time it was in Japan right now, or how rude it would be to call her this late at night (or early in the morning, depending on how you look at it), he knew that he grant her vital request of him to call her.  He punched in the numbers to Tomoyo's private phone line.  He tapped his finger against the receiver waiting for her to pick up.

**::in Tomoeda::**

::ring! ring!:: Tomoyo's phone rang quietly, but loud enough to wake the Sleeping Beauty of her slumber.  "Augh…who in the hell would call this late at night! It's 3:15!" She gasped.  Only her friends knew that number.  Was it him? It had to be! Everyone else was much too polite (well, half the time) to call at such an indecent hour.  She picked up her phone and pressed the "Talk" button.

"Moshi…::yawn:: moshi?"

            "Daidouji! How in the heavens did you get my fax number?!"

            The Japanese woman could tell that Syaoran definitely wasn't in a good mood.  "Well, thanks for saying konnichiwa, Li-kun.  It's heart-warming to know that **I **still consider **you **a friend.  I see you're royally pissed off."

            He was befuddled (A/N: Odd word, but can you think of a better one?) by her language.  He guessed Daidouji was either incredibly cranky from being woken up, or she had PMS.  He didn't mean to scream at her…but, honestly, in this situation, wouldn't you? "Gomen, Daidouji."

            Tomoyo grasped the side of her head.  "Unh…sorry, Li-kun, I'm just not feeling too well right now.  I'm glad that you called though, honest."

            "Daidouji-san, do you truly believe that I'll come to Tomoeda, even after living six years in Hong Kong?"

            Tomoyo smiled inwardly.  "Haven't gotten much sleep, have you, Li-kun? This is SAKURA we're talking about.  Remember? The one you were so afraid to lose? Trust me, Li-kun, she hasn't let go of you yet.  (His eyes grew as big as saucers at that statement.) Do you want me to tell you how she's been the past few years?"

            Well, that was one of those obvious questions.  "Of course!" Li huffed into the telephone.

            "Well then, Sakura's matured, like the rest of us obviously, and do you know how many guys have asked her out, hmm?" She put in a dramatic pause to heighten the mood.  "Twenty-two.  But, she's declined every offer.  She's on the cheerleading squad along with Naoko and Chiharu…"

            She declined every boy? Did that mean…was she still? …Whoa.  If that many people were interested in Sakura, were the other girls in the same boat? Well, excluding Chiharu…she and Takashi had to be an item.  His tone softened greatly from that point on in the conversation.  There wasn't a need to be so cynical.  "Sumimasen for my asking Daidouji-san, but are you seeing anyone?"  
  


            Now, Tomoyo didn't quite expect this from Syaoran.  She thought all his questions would stick straight towards Sakura.  However, she would answer his question.  He sounded so sincere, and he asked politely.  It's not like she had anything to hide.  

            "Yes, Li-kun, I **am** going out with someone.  You actually know him."  __

Syaoran was about to ask who, but figured it was rude enough to ask her the question anyway.

            "Now, I'm not sure if school's out there, but we have two more weeks.  You're welcome to visit if you wish."

            He had no reason not to come.  He was quite grateful for Tomoyo to go through all this trouble.  She was a great friend, incredibly polite, even though he himself didn't know her that well.  Besides, he wasn't going to waste all the money that Tomoyo spent on him.  "Arigato gozaimasu, Daidouji-san.  You've done too much for me already.  I suppose you'll be picking me up at the airport?"

            She smiled.  "Hai! Anything for a friend, you know that!"

            "And what about Sakura's visions? I suppose she's told you about them?"

            "Every one of them.  Perhaps you should ask her yourself about them when you arrive.  Well, we've been talking for a little while now.  Please pack your necessities.  I hope your flight goes well, and we see each other soon! Ja!"

            "Sayonara."

            He hung up.  He couldn't think of the times when he hasn't thought about returning to Tomoeda.  However, his mother was set on having become the leader of the Li Clan, but he couldn't help it.  His fate may see it that he is a Li, but he happens to love his childhood rival, the Mistress of the Sakura Cards.  He had failed once before, but, how was he going to explain this to his family?  He decided to sleep on the matter.  

            When he awoke the next morning, he chose to talk to his mother first thing.  Training wasn't for a few hours…and, based on the time, his mother should be having tea.  He grabbed Tomoyo's fax.  Exiting his room, he passed through the hallways to the sitting room where the women in his life sat.  He entered cautiously.  Yelan was sipping her tea.  "Hello, Shaolan.  Are you here to join us?" He nodded.  She picked up the teapot and poured some of the strong liquid into another cup.  

            "Now then," one of Syaoran's sisters, Fuutie, opted to make conversation.  "What would you like to discuss?"

            Syaoran didn't say anything, but instead handed her mother the fax.  The girls all crowded around as they read.  When they finished, Yelan folded the message and laid it on the table insensibly.

            "Awww!! Isn't she one of your friends who came to visit us?"

            "That was so sweet of her! I wonder what she looks like now…"

            As his sisters continued to point out all the cute and sweet things in the letter, Syaoran had an objective to accomplish.  "Okaa-sama, may I?" (A/N: This is INCREDIBLY honorific.  It's typically used as –san, but I made an exception.  In clans, I would hope that honor meant something.  I mean, Syaoran sometimes FEARS his mother!"

            Yelan's eyes narrowed.  "Absolutely not.  You must carry out your place in the Clan as Leader.  Her powers are quite immense.  I'm positive the Mistress can take care of herself."

            It took Syaoran a moment for the shock to sink in.  His only opportunity to see _her_ had been blown out the window.  "Y-yes."  He placed his tea down, and started to head out of the room.

His sisters took it in disbelief also.  They weren't oblivious to their brother's feelings.  They knew perfectly well that their little brother loved the Card Mistress.  Just to see the hurt in his eyes…it crushed them all, but one…one sister was in pure rage.

FeiMei slammed her hands on the table.  "Okaa-sama! Just let him go! He can assume his responsibility later! Based on that letter, you and I well know that it doesn't sound like the Card Mistress! LET.  HIM.  GO.  Shaolan deserves it! He's been striving intensely day in and day out to reach his goals and make YOU proud! How can you possibly disagree?!"

The others just stared in utter shock at FeiMei's rash outburst of emotion.  She began to sob.  Never in her life had she been so violent with words, and especially to her mother! She could see it…severe punishment…Fuutie, Fanren, and Siefa tried to comfort her.  Syaoran just stared at her. _Why would she do that…for me? She shouldn't have…FeiMei…_

Yelan sighed.  What was she supposed to do? The Elders have been training Syaoran ever since he was young to fulfill his duty of the Clan to become Leader.  She was angered at FeiMei's reaction; however, she wasn't completely heartless.  "Shaolan.  I will permit you to go, for FeiMei's sake.  Heavens forbid what she and your sisters will do if I didn't give any consent.  However, when you return, you are required to complete your training.  You WILL become the head of the Li Clan."

Syaoran had never been happier in his life.  "Thank you, Mother.  Thank you so very much.  When I return, I will do whatever is necessary of me." He bowed and left the room.  

Siefa gazed at the point where Syaoran exited.  "He reminds me…so much, of Otou-sama…"

For some reason, I feel somewhat odd.  I mean…I have the Li's speaking in Japanese…but they're **Chinese! **Oh well…I don't know Chinese, so sue me.  Technically, I don't know Japanese either, but I do know some words! Also, the ending was too blunt…I meant for it to be sentimental.  Thanks for reading this so far, if you've gotten here.  Arigato, minna! And read and review! If you review, I continue!

GLOSSARY 

**Arigato** – thanks

**No da – **you know

**Genki – **high spirited, energetic

**Moshi moshi** – hello (on the phone)

**Konnichiwa** – good afternoon, or simply hello

**Sumimasen – **excuse me

**Arigato gozaimasu – **thank you very much

**Hai** – yes

**Ja** – later

**Sayonara** – goodbye

**-sama – **signifies honor/respect, or, in some cases: Master/Mistress

**Otou- **father (I used him as a very respectful person.  Usually written as Otou-san)

  
  


**  
  
  
 **


End file.
